The Secrets of Ridge Creek
by Nhowell1994
Summary: Can a cetury old werewolf survive a history project with a 21st century girl? Will love be enough to save Blade from his dark Past,thats quickly follwing him into the future?
1. First Day, First Encounter

Some towns often have the 'it' guy. Athletic and popular, everybody knows and loves. Then they have the bad boy. Well in our town we have both, but theres a whole new category for Blade Jackson. He is neither of these but also in a way both; he's complicated. He just rolled into town and already people are either in love with him, want to be him, or afraid of him. i, on the other hand don't even care for him. I've never seen him before but when people start talking about you like your some kind of god, i dont really want to meet you. They always turn out to be snobs.

I tried to push Blade completely out of my mind as i pulled into the school Tuesday morning. Our first day of Senior year! We've been waiting for it for years, and it's finally here! i pulled into one of the last spots. Suddenly a Black motorcycle pulled in right next to me. The rider was wearing ripped jeans and a leather jacket. As he takes his helmet off he reveals the perfect tan, with almost perfectly placed black hair. I realized that this must be the infamous Blade Jackson. This was my first glimpse of him, and oddly i felt a pull twords him. I couldn't help but stare, suddenly Jade Williams passed by snickering at me with her possie soon following. Personally i didn't see why guys were always drooling over her, she was such a snob.

I barely made it into class, slipping in a few seconds before the bell. Mrs. Alex was about to close the door when, who else but Blade walked in. She started to yell at him but he flashed her a perfect smile, and she just told him to get here early next time. He turned and sat in the desk next to me. Noticing this Jade turned around and flashed an envious face at me.

As i was sitting in class i couldn't quite pay attention. I kept stealing glances at Blade. He literally was Perfect! Perfect tan, Perfect teeth, Perfect blue eyes, perfect hair, even perfect clothes! everything about him was perfect! Also i kept having this suddent urge to just jump on him, to get as close as possible as i could. Finally the bell rang and i stood up quickly and bumped into the person next to me, sending my papers all over the floor. As the last of the class was leaving, i began to pick up all my papers, my fingers went to reach for the person handing me papers and our hands brushed, sending a bolt of heat up my arm. i looked up and saw Blades perfect blue eyes staring at me.

"i don't bite, well i could make an acception." he said in a deep mesmerizing voice.

"very funny" i managed to say low

"Blade Jackson" he continued as we stood up

"Kelly Johnson" i replied

"It's very nice to meet you." he said in an accent trimmed voice and then just walked away

Great my first meeting with the amazing Blade Jackson and i looked like a shy school girl, barely able to say a word. It was very strange he seemed relaxed, but had a quick wit about him, tense, ready for something but i couldn't quite tell why. Why were his hands hot, weird. i decided to just forget the encounted, we would probably never talk again,and walked to my next class. Just my luck as im walking into English 103, I trip and just before i hit the floor, none other than Blade is there and cathces me, sending more heat through my body. i stand back up and brush off the embarrassment.

"Thanks" i stated as i looked up into his slate grey eyes "wait, a second ago your eyes were deep blue? now they gray? " i mumbled confused

" Must've been the lighting" he replied and walked off

I sat throught English, once again distracted by him. Those eyes, i couldnt get them out of my head. I felt like they were piercing into my soul. And was that really just the lighting? The rest of the day zoomed by. luckily he was not it any of my other classes. That night sleep was greatly appreciated.


	2. Projects and Memories

**** Dream *****

I am in the woods, on looking what seems to be a pack of wolves. Their are three brownish gray wolves standing accross from a sleek black wolf. I can feel the tension in the air, i can sense the importance of this encounter. The three wolves begin the circle the black one. The black ones chance of escape has now vanished, but he does not seem to be looking for it. suddenly one jumps and attacks him, soon the other two follow. The Single wolf seems to be keeping up, actually beating the others. Suddenly as the black wolf is distracted, a giant grey wolf bursts out of nowhere and manages to get hold of the wolves back, leaving a giant gash. This causes the Wolf, to become enraged, and throws the others off against the trees.

"Kelly! Kelly! are you ok? " my mother said as she was shaking me

"I'm Fine"

" You were screaming 'NO' and 'Look behind you' i was worried."

"oh sorry mom, i was just having a really intense nightmare, Sorry."

As my mother walked back down the stairs, i could not help but wonder what the dream meant. Since i was already up i decided to get ready for school early. Finally 7 o'clock rolled around and i left for school. Since i got there early i decided i should go and talk to my bestfriends Sarah and Maddison. As soon as i walked up i could tell they were planning something. Maddison ran the gossip section of the school newspapper, and it looked like she was talking up a bigger storm than usual.

"HEY! Its been FFFOOORRREEEVVVEEERR!" Sarah screamed when she saw me, almost tackling me to the ground.

" yeah sorry, i had to spend the summer at my dads house in Maine, ugh, it was so boring!" i replied

"So me and maddison are planning to go to the cabin on Ridge Creek this weekend! And have a Party, You have to come!"

"yeah its gonna be like freaking awesome! Its like the most secluded place in all of ohio, totally awesome for a party!" Maddison Cut in

"Yeah sure, i would love to come!" i replied "hey i gotta go. you know how mrs. Alex gets if your late."

i rushed into class almost late, again. Taking the last seat in the back.

"okay class we will be learing about countries and their past, present, and future histories this semester! Mr. Leblanc" Mrs. Alex said holding a hat out to cole " why dont you choose the country we will be learning about first this week?"

Cole Pulled Traslyvania out, great now all we will talk about is twilight, vampires, and werewolves.

"Good Pick! Now who can tell us anything about transylvania? Perhaps you ms. Devereaux"

"we'll obvioulsy Van Helseing was the president of the Vampire Butt kicking club!" jade replied, inwhich everyone laughed at

"Jade why dont you try controling that attitude or you will spend the rest of the semester in detention, thanks!" Continuing to look around "how about you mr. Jackson if you are not to busy?"

Blade who obviously had been sleeping, looked up and replied "Its a Small country in europe. Through the past decades even milleniums, many rulers have tried to seize control from the people, resulting in lifetimes at war. Althought most people look at only the big and famous wars, the bloodiest and most impacting war was the Battle at Ridge Creek. The Ridge Creek Mountain near here was named by the founders who moved here after the said battle, they claimed the red trees reminded them of all the blood and loss."

Everyone confused at how he knew so much on the top of his head, just stared at him. "well thank you mr. Jackson" replied a little shocked herself. "For the rest of the week You will have to choose a partner and work on these projects! "she said handing papers out. "okay you have 5 mins to pick a partner, GO!"

As soon as she dissmissed us, the room erupted in chaos. people trying to pair up with the right person. i knew no one in the class so i was pretty much just looking for someone decent. when i looked up i saw dennis walking twords me, the biggest nerd in the school. quickly out of my subconcious i just grabbed the closest human being to me. When i looked up i was met by a tanned face, black hair, golden eyes.

"Hi" Blade replied "You dont have to e so demanding you just had to ask and i would have said yes."

"oh, umm sorry.. i was just..."

"You just couldn't stay away from me could you?" He Smirked

"i'm Sure that was it!" i replied sarcastically

"class sit down with your partners and begin planning your project"

"so..." i started

"SOOO..." he mimicked me back

"Not funny. okay so we are deffinately not going to get this finished in class , so why dont you come to my house tonight and we can get the basic stuff down?"

"Sure"

"okay do you have some paper,ill write my address down for you?"

"no but just write it here" he said holding his hand out

i grabbed it and felt that hot tingle run up my arm again. he smiled as if he knew what had happened. i quickly wrote my address and phone number.

"i also wrote my number, just call me if you get lost. come over around 7?" I said. its the easiest place to get to, its impossible to get lost. The bell soon rang and i darted out of class

The rest of the day zoomed by again. I found myself getting anxious over blade coming. i told my mom he was coming as she was leaving, all she replied was "use protection, im too young to be a grandmother!". I dont know why i even told her, ever since my dad disappeared on us a few years ago she stopped caring about anything. She was always out partying or having parties at the house. She was more of an old friend.

As i was cleaning the house a thought rushed into my head. "why had i invited him to my house, i should have picked a more public place. i mean, i barely know the guy, he could be crazy!" I finally finished cleaning and headed to the study, which since my dad left was never used, i began flipping through some books i had picked up, when i doozed off. Suddenly i was woken up by the sound of blades footsteps entering the study, with that smirk he always has on his face. he was wearing Brown cargo shorts, and a white beater. The complimented his muscularly tan body.

"how did you get in?" i quickly asked

"the door was unlocked, and no one answered." he replied calmly

"Great Manners!"

"Thank you!"

"well since your here lets get started"

He come and sat down on the giant leather couch. i realized we were sitting really close to each other, almost touching. "umm.. think you could get any closer?"

"Yes" he repied with that smirk.

"Whatever" i disregarded his comment " okay, so we have to pick a battle and describe it and the key generals in it, so which do you want to do?" i asked

"The Battle of Ridge Creek." he said confidently

"okay, we can go get a book on it at the library tomorrow, i dont think i have that one" i said looking through the books i got.

" Its okay i know everything about it"

"okay then," i said ready to test him " it says we have to name the main generals that were involved?"

"Easy, Bladius Jackson, he was the only general but he had two main soldiers who were like brothers too him, and helped him lead the people, Grifyondus Montion and Lucious Kellar." he said smoothly. Those names sounded eerily familiar. "on the Opponents side was Skylar Vacious, The dictator who would do anything to control the country. ALthough he was from there the people considered him an outsider becasue he would step over anyone, including family, to get power." he said somely.

"Okay, Where did it take place?"

"It was Fought at Ridge Creek, Transylvania." he said laughing at me

" i meant describe the terrain inwhich most of the battles were fought"

"They were fought at the base of Mt. Dragomir. the people who live around their call it the forbidden forest." leaning closer "it is even said that wolves fought in the war, and that their crying howls can be heard even today! Actually people believe that Many of the soldiers including Bladius and Skylar were werewolves, and fought the war while in their wolf states."

"Thats weird"

"why? do you not believe in werewolves?"

"NO! thats just storied to scare little kids" i replied " so how do you know so much about this stuff?"

he laughed "i grew up there"

"Really?" i replied except, i knew he wasnt lieing, i had wondered where that accent was from.

"yeah it ws chaos when i lived there." i looked over at him, his deep green eyes were starring out the window. his complexion had changed " Every Few Years a New person tried to take over and rule, in the name of Skylar, coward couldnt eve come himself. the people always rose against them, fighting them off. War was breaking out on every street, always making its way to the woods, where the people were more comfortable. Transylvania was home only to us, to honor, to tradition, and ..." he paused "secrets."

"what kind of secrets?" i asked

"oh.. umm just hidden history and stuff, nothing really. " he snapped out of his trance "well its getting late i have to go now."

"well tomorrow my mom is throwing a party here so we cant work on the project." i said chanign the subject.

"we Can do it at my house, if you would like?" he smirked

"Sure"

"i shall pick you up around 7ish. is that okay?" he said polietly

"Umm yeah, thats cool"

"goodnight Kelly"

He turned and got on his motorcycly, before he pulled out he turned around and gave me a small smile, with his sea green eyes.


End file.
